


The End Of All Things

by ThKdsArntAlrght



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThKdsArntAlrght/pseuds/ThKdsArntAlrght
Summary: Title is from a P!ATD song with the same title. I just saw Wicked on tour on the 3rd, so I figured I'd write a fic. Happy reading!





	The End Of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a P!ATD song with the same title. I just saw Wicked on tour on the 3rd, so I figured I'd write a fic. Happy reading!

 

  Glinda never found the ability to forgive herself, though she had long forgiven Elphaba by the time she passed. She blamed herself for the deaths of Nessa, Fiyero, and Elphaba to the end. She had never married, and had never had children, instead devoting herself to the public not just as a public figure, but as an activist. 

 

  She fought the oppression of anyone who was different, and gave the animals voices again, making sure everyone was represented in the Ozian government. Every year, she took the day of Elphaba’s death off and simply drank herself into oblivion, the guilt forever overwhelming her. Then, she went back to work and pretended to be perfectly fine until she felt okay again. She vowed to never again let anyone down like she had her best friend. She never did, but she never found any true or lasting happiness again.

 

\--

 

  Boq never found a way to reverse the spell that had made him into a tinman, though he tried fruitlessly for many years. Eventually, he gave up, accepting that he would never be able to tell Glinda how he felt or even see her again. He searched until he found an open field far from any beaten path where it rained often, and let himself turn into nothing but a pile of rust. Afterall, a life without Glinda was a life he didn't want to live.

 

\--

 

  The Cowardly Lion decided to never speak, even after Glinda began her work in activism. He ran off into the forest and chose to be alone. His self-imposed isolation allowed him to forget how to speak. He lived out a long life, dying at an old age.

 

\--

 

  Elphaba spent the rest of her life making sure no child ever felt the way she did no matter what background they came from. She and Fiyero took many children in over the years, and helped countless others. Though they couldn't technically get married, they had a small intimate ceremony that was practically equivalent to a wedding. 

 

  After many long years of love from both Fiyero and the children she'd saved, Elphaba passed. At the end of it all, she knew and accepted the fact that while she'd made some poor decisions, she'd never truly been wicked.

 

\--

 

  Fiyero had gotten the truth about how he'd been turned into a scarecrow as soon as Elphaba had had the chance. Though he never brought it up to her for, he realized that it granted him immortality. He knew that if she ever knew, it would cause her a great deal of guilt. 

 

  Losing Elphaba caused him a great deal of pain, and he nearly considered setting himself ablaze or putting himself on a post next to her grave and remaining there until he lost all sentience. 

  
  However, he decided that if he never died, then it should be a good thing. He continued Elphaba’s work and always left fresh flowers on her grave. He made sure that she was never forgotten and that her life dreams and legacy kept going. In the end, when he finally fell apart, he was buried beside Elphaba, and the locals made sure that  _ both _ of their graves always had flowers.


End file.
